yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Pul Biber 4. Bölüm - Bülent Ersoy 1. Tur 3. Düello
Bülent Ersoy 1. Tur 3. Düello İzzet - Arto - Gülben CARTEL Söz & Müzik: Cartel İzzet: Cartel bir numara en büyük Cehennemden çıkan çılgın türk 25 yaşında yüzbinlik araba Nerden geldi bu para en iyisi sorma Arto: Anlamazsan kafan almaz sorma Yaşadığın yeri tanımıyon sorma Hergün savaş caddeler kan Kan bile kırmızı değil karakan Gülben: Karakan yine geldim buraya Hakkınızı arayıp sormaya Geride kalanları uyarmaya Beraber olup carteli kurmaya İzzet: Beraber olup carteli kurmaya Elini vicdanına koyupta söyle Bu hayat ne kadar sürecek böyle Cartel deyipte geçme Bize güvende yanlışı seçme Arto: Kaç kere söyledik biz çocuk sana Bir türlü kulak asmadın lafımıza Hadi bırak onları gel yanımıza Gel gel gel cartele gel Bilmiyorsan sana öğretirler Gel gel gel cartele gel Carteldekiler kan kardeşler Gülben: 95 cartel dile gelir sana Ve şu anda erci-e konuşmakta Cartel yanyana cancana beraber Almanyanın caddelerinden al sana haber İzzet: Durum beter bak cartele saygı göster Bomba rep şeklinde geliyor İpucunu yaktık ateş devam ediyor Ona sana bana buna kuvvet veriyor Arto: Konuşda söylede susmada sende Problemin çözümü bizde ve bende Yabancısın diye seni ezemesinler Cartel almanyanın 3 köşesinde Gülben: Bak bak bak cartel vurup geçer Ama kime vuracağını iyi düşünüp seçer Bütün gece zarlar cartele hazırlar Gibi geliyor ban yoksa şüphen mi var İzzet: Kaç kere söyledik biz çocuk sana Bir türlü kulak asmadın lafımıza Hadi bırak onları gel yanımıza Gel gel gel cartele gel Bilmiyorsan sana öğretirler Gel gel gel cartele gel Carteldekiler kan kardeşler Arto: şlik şlak! erci, karakan, dcp 100% cartel mamamia so pri'es no ligo espaniol motherfucking esta'pre. seniora seceniora mureko mo loveen mero blanco hontre' huetio prozentio e'fes Gülben: baraka se pas'es setia prases en tio ne get ria prases. atalia ve cha baby bom bom is e dres so baba hulenu hale'lulia en pre de İzzet: şlik şlak! bunu koymamız yerine gerek ittifakı kurduk hedefimiz de direk kartalları rezile çevirdik yeter be dedik şimdi size mesajımızı getirdik Arto: şlik şlak! çek elini, dinle, bana bak karakan, erci e, şebekemi kafana tak birliğin önemini öğren tekliği bırak yoksa yersin şebekemin çelik bileğinden bir tokat Gülben: şlik şlak! hadi lan bir adım geri at al sana şebekeden bir nasihat hakikati tat, birbirimizi desteklememiz şart fakat unutma bizi yaşatan tabiat: nakarat: İzzet: Kaç kere söyledik biz çocuk sana Bir türlü kulak asmadın lafımıza Hadi bırak onları gel yanımıza Gel gel gel cartele gel Bilmiyorsan sana öğretirler Gel gel gel cartele gel Carteldekiler kan kardeşler İZZET yok! Arto: cartel kartal gibi havaya kalkar kanadını açıp da göklerde uçar kanlı pençesiyle göçmen gibi yaşar yaşaması için savaşır ve parçalar Gülben: arkadan önden yandan paralar yaralar ama buna gerek yok çünkü cartel'e kardeş lazım hem de dah çok ben çıkıyorum m. ali şebekemden kork Arto: einer für alle und alle für ein das cartel und jetzt pass auf denn wir dringen in dich ein zieh dich warm an und dann lan komm ran denn die dcp zeigt nicht allein was sie kann Gülben: wir haben kararan im nacken und der reim wird dich packen erci e deckt den rücken um den abzug zu drücken jetzt kommt das cartel also macht euch bereit denn es reicht euch die hand wer auch immer ihr seit GÜLBEN yok! Arto: karakan, erci e ve cinayi şebeke buluşup dolaşırız biz her gece çünkü cartel uyumaz hiçkimseden korkmaz kan kardeşler hiçbir zaman ayrılmaz. Arto var!